This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Boston University School of Medicine conducts a training program to prepare workers in the region for positions in the biotechnology sector. Student attend an eight-month program which includes classroom and laboratory work and an internship in a research laboratory. Graduate students Amanuel Kehasse and Xiaobin Xu volunteer as tutors during the full session and bring the students and faculty over to the Resource to enable them to see state-of-the-art instrumentation and methods in use.